Traped Butterfly
by L2Alois
Summary: Tahun 2112, Konoha Village. Bagaimana kehidupan setelah ditemukan kekuatan yang melebihi batas kemampuan manusia biasa?
1. Chapter 1

**Traped Butterfly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Supernatural, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya Kishimoto-sensei, saya cuma pinjam karakternya.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Shounen ai, dll.**

**Pairing(s): SasuXNaru, KyuuXNaru, NaruXGaara, KyuuX?, dll **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Prisoner**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 Januari 2012, Tokyo, Jepang:**

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya, Uchiha"

Pria berambut hitam itu sama sekali tidak bergeming sementara matanya memandang sosok dihadapannya dengan mata sendu, "Kau tidak mengerti _Ruby_, aku mencintai dunia ini, aku mencintai semua umat manusia, aku mencintai_mu_".

"Jangan pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kau maksudkan Uchiha, kau tidak pernah mencintai orang lain, kau hanya mencintai dirimu sendiri," sosok itu memandang sang Uchiha dengan penuh kebencian, tangannya memegang erat benda yang tersembunyi di saku jaketnya. "Kalau kau mencintai manusia, kau tidak akan pernah menciptakanku".

Pria Uchiha itu tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok yang saat ini hanya berjarak sejengkal darinya. Melayangkan pandangan dengan mata merahnya yang dingin, tetapi sosok dihadapannya itu bisa melihat yang sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda pada diri sang Uchiha, bukan kekejaman, bukan keangkuhan, bukan pula keserakahan atau ketamakan. Yang menatapnya adalah pria yang rapuh, mata yang menatapnya adalah mata yang penuh kesedihan, dan yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah makhluk yang benar-benar kesepian.

"Kemarilah _Ruby_ku..."

Dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan pria ini.

Tidak saat sang Uchiha membuka lebar kedua lengannya, mengundang dirinya yang sangat hina ke dalam pelukan yang hangat itu.

Karena dirinya yang sekarang sama sekali tidak membutuhkan hal yang lain selain kehangatan.

Karena eksistensinya saat ini hanya untuk sang Uchiha.

Dan pikiran maupun pandangannya menggelap.

Saat tersadar, dia memandang tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai dengan pandangan kosong, pisau perak ditangannya berkilat-kilat ditimpa cahaya lampu yang berada di setiap sudut ruangan, demikian juga wajahnya yang berlumuran darah.

Seolah menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, dia menjatuhkan pisau perak penuh darah itu. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar tanpa bisa terkendali, mengakibatkan dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tertelungkup di ruangan serba putih itu, nafasnya mulai terengah-engah bagaikan kehilangan udara. Beberapa menit kemudian semua pemandangan yang dilihatnya menggelap bersamaan dengan suara alarm yang menggelegar keras.

.

.

.

**Tahun 2112, Konoha Village: **

Naruto terbangun dengan terengah-engah, mimpi yang sama itu selalu muncul dimimpinya selama beberapa waktu ini. Dia memandang telapak tangannya yang terbuka lebar, masih bisa melihat warna merah dan bau khas yang membuatnya mual, bau darah.

Nafasnya tercekat, dengan panik dia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan konsentrasi untuk menghirup udara disekitarnya, berhasil, sesaat kemudian dia mulai bisa bernafas dengan normal. Pemuda bermata biru itu memandang telapak tangannya lagi, kali ini dia hanya bisa melihat kulit kecoklatan yang penuh dengan bekas luka. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega, tubuhnya masih tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena masih dalam keadaan 'terkunci', tapi ini adalah hal yang biasa, pagi harinya yang biasa akan segera dimulai.

Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian pintu kamar tempatnya tidur didobrak dengan keras dan seseorang berseragam abu-abu ala militer menerobos masuk dengan cambuk di tangan kanannya. Orang itu atau lebih tepatnya wanita itu berambut merah menyala, usianya kira-kira dua puluh tahunan, dua tahun lebih tua daripada Naruto.

Beberapa orang yang menempati ranjang-ranjang di sekitar Naruto langsung terbangun mendengar suara dobrakan di pintu kamar mereka, mereka semua seumuran atau sedikit lebih muda daripada Naruto. Yang sudah terbangun terlihat bingung, tapi kemudian mereka melihat wanita itu di pintu masuk, Karin, petugas penanggung jawab yang bertugas mengawasi mereka, atau lebih tepatnya mungkin menyiksa mereka, mengingat hobi wanita itu. Secepat kilat mereka segera melipat selimut dan merapikan ranjang yang memang tidak memerlukan waktu lama mengingat hanya ada sebuah sprei dan selimut putih.

Karin menghampiri mereka yang sudah terbangun, meneliti wajah mereka satu per satu sambil tersenyum lebar, berhenti sedikit lebih lama di depan Naruto, beberapa anak hanya menunduk ketakutan menanti hukuman apa yang akan mereka terima sepagi ini. Tapi ternyata Karin hanya melewati mereka dan berjalan menuju pojok ruangan dimana anak-anak yang masih tertidur berada. Anak-anak itu, mereka adalah orang yang mengalami kerusakan pendengaran akibat bekerja di lingkungan yang terlalu bising ataupun mereka yang terlalu kelelahan sehingga tidak mendengar kedatangan Karin. Yang manapun kelihatannya wanita itu tidak peduli karena sesaat kemudian dia mengangkat cambuknya dan mengarahkannya langsung ke arah salah satu anak.

"Bangun kalian semua dasar pemalas!" Suara tingginya yang nyaring itu membuat Naruto bergidik, beberapa anak yang terkena cambukan segera membuka matanya dan segera meringis kesakitan ketika cambukan berikutnya datang. Pengalaman membuat mereka belajar untuk tidak berteriak, berteriak hanya akan membuat cambukan Karin semakin parah.

"Sudah cukup untuk kali ini, lain kali apabila ada pemalas yang masih tidur saat aku datang, aku tidak akan semurah hati ini!" Karin tertawa puas sambil melipat cambuknya. Kemudian dia membuat isyarat keluar ruangan, bawahannya yang melihat isyarat itu langsung masuk ke kamar dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Pria berambut putih itu menggenggam kunci dan membentuk suatu segel, yang kemudian berubah menjadi rangkaian kalimat bercahaya yang memenuhi semua ruangan, kata-kata yang entah kenapa dikenali Naruto sebagai segel pelepas kunci dalam perpaduan bahasa China dan Jepang kuno.

Seketika tubuh Naruto dan anak-anak lainnya mejadi jauh lebih ringan, mereka semua_ jumlah mereka ada sembilan orang di setiap ruangan_ digiring keluar oleh para petugas di luar ruangan. Begitu sampai di luar, sebuah rantai merah muncul di kaki kanan mereka. Naruto tidak tahu dimana pusat rantai yang ini, yang jelas, setiap rantai membelit kaki para pekerja, menghubungkan mereka pada seseorang yang dipanggil 'Komandan' oleh para petugas di sini. 'Komandan' ini sama sekali tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya sama sekali, orang yang menguasai semua gerak para pekerja agar tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Dan Naruto ragu dia ingin bertemu dengan orang ini, orang yang mampu membuat ratusan orang bisa terikat dengannya pasti mempunyai kemampuan yang mengerikan.

Kemampuan ini, adalah sebuah 'kekuatan' yang muncul seratus tahun yang lalu, saat sekelompok peneliti menemukan cara untuk memaksimalkan kemampuan otak manusia. Banyak orang yang tertarik dengan kemampuan baru ini, mereka mengorbankan tubuh mereka untuk diotak-atik oleh para peneliti_ yang kemudian berhasil. Saat ini, seratus tahun kemudian lahirlah generasi baru dengan kemampuan baru_yang disebut dengan kemampuan _supernatural_ oleh generasi lama. Orang-orang dengan kemampuan saat ini populasinya sudah mencapai lima puluh persen dari populasi dunia.

Kira-kira satu tahun yang lalu, Naruto terbangun di kamp ini, dengan sekujur tubuhnya dibalut perban dan tanpa ingatan apapun kecuali satu hal, dia bahkan tidak ingat dengan namanya sendiri. Naruto adalah _code name _yang diberikan kepadanya oleh petugas di tempat ini, walaupun tidak menyukai nama itu, Naruto memakainya karena tidak mempunyai identitas lain. Tempat ini seperti _kamp_ militer, dengan para petugas yang berpakaian abu-abu seperti tentara, sama seperti Karin. Mereka mondar-mandir di seluruh penjuru tempat dan memerintahkan para pekerja untuk melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh atasan mereka, dan terkadang menyiksa para pekerja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Para petugas di sini, mereka semua sudah jelas memiliki kemampuan, sedangkan para pekerja seperti Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Untuk mereka yang memiliki kemampuan, kemampuan tersebut_apapun wujudnya_telah ditekan hingga level nol oleh rantai yang terpasang dikaki mereka, sisanya hanya manusia biasa yang sudah pasrah tanpa bisa lagi merasakan hasrat untuk melawan.

.

.

.

Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaanya, mengangkati batu-batu besar dari sungai yang terpolusi di pinggiran Konoha menuju ke sebuah menara abu-abu di tempat pusat penelitian. Di depan ataupun belakangnya hanya ada orang-orang sepertinya yang bergerak bagaikan robot.

Setelah berjam-jam melakukan hal yang sama, akhirnya mereka diizinkan istirahat untuk makan siang. Para pekerja dapur mulai bermunculan, membagikan makanan untuk para pekerja dengan wajah suram, seperti para pekerja lain yang diperbudak di sini.

Naruto membawa makanannya ke arah salah satu bangunan yang terlantar, bermaksud untuk pergi ke atap bangunan itu. Makan siang di atap sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selama berbulan-bulan ini, bahkan makanan yang hambar pun akan terasa lebih baik kalau kau melihat hamparan awan di langit yang biru.

Saat melihat langit entah kenapa Naruto selalu bisa melihat wajah orang itu, satu-satunya ingatan yang masih tertinggal di kepalanya

"Naruto..."

Naruto masih tidak bergerak di tempatnya_berbaring di antara reruntuhan atap sambil memandang langit. Dia sudah hafal dengan pemilik suara itu, satu-satunya orang yang biasa menemaninya di tempat ini, seorang remaja berambut merah yang mungkin lebih muda dua tahun darinya, Gaara.

Karena tidak mendapatkan respons dari orang yang dipanggilnya, Gaara terus melangkah dengan terpincang-pincang hingga berhenti di samping Naruto kemudian menghempaskan dirinya di samping pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Naruto hanya melirik pemuda berambut merah itu sekilas kemudian kembali memandang arak-arakan awan yang bentuknya selalu berubah-ubah. Selama beberapa saat mereka terus terdiam sampai Naruto memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?" Naruto memandang ke arah pergelangan kaki kanan Gaara yang tidak terbelenggu rantai. Kaki kanan itu kini membengkak dan berwarna biru, hanya dibalut dengan asal-asalan dengan perban yang warnanya sudah memudar.

"Sedikit hukuman karena bertindak di luar perintah," pemuda itu menjawab singkat dengan wajahnya yang tetap datar.

"Bahkan kau pun bisa ceroboh, hah?"

"Tapi berkat ini paling tidak aku dipindahkan ke bagian dapur untuk sementara."

Naruto mengerang pelan, "Kalau aku tidak akan senang dikelilingi makanan yang bentuk dan rasanya tidak jelas begitu!" Dia menendang nampan bekas makanannya tadi hingga berkelontangan di sampingnya.

Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan, tidak setuju dengan sikap temannya yang seenaknya. Dia mengenal Naruto baru beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika Naruto mengambil alih tugas yang biasanya dikerjakan oleh Temari, kakak perempuannya yang sakit-sakitan sejak mereka dipaksa bekerja di tempat ini. Kondisi Temari semakin parah empat bulan yang lalu sehingga dia dipindahkan ke bagian perawatan untuk diperiksa organ tubuhnya. Gaara tidak mau memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Temari, sejak dibawa ke tempat perawatan, Gaara tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Tidak bertanya dan berbicara tanpa diperintah adalah peraturan di tempat ini, karena itu walaupun sangat khawatir pada kakaknya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk ketika posisi kakaknya diambil alih oleh Naruto.

Pertama kalinya Gaara bertemu dengan Naruto, mau tidak mau dia merasa tertarik pada orang itu. Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan, tetapi berbeda dengan sebagian besar orang yang diperbudak di sini, pandangannya tidak pernah kosong. Terkadang Gaara melihat pemuda itu menerawang jauh ke langit, seperti sekarang ini, mata itu selalu melihat ke arah yang jauh, seperti sedang melihat seseorang di luar tempat ini, ke arah kebebasan. Terkadang Gaara iri dengan Naruto, mata yang selalu memancarkan harapan itu sangat berbeda dengannya. Dia yang sejak kecil sudah dijual di tempat ini oleh orang tuanya, sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti dengan arti kebebasan, hidupnya hanya berputar disekeliling tempat ini.

Karena sering bekerja di bagian yang sama, Naruto dan Gaara menjadi cukup akrab, walaupun akrab dalam definisi Gaara berarti adalah bisa tukar menukar kalimat singkat dengan orang lain. Dalam kasusnya, Naruto-lah yang pertama kali mengajaknya bicara. Gaara bisa membayangkan, kalau mereka tidak berada di tempat ini, kalau Naruto ada di luar sana, pasti dia adalah orang yang ceria dan bersemangat, dengan mata secerah langit dan rambut kuning itu, semua orang akan tertarik mendekatinya, belum lagi dengan senyumnya yang cerah dan hangat.

Walaupun tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, Gaara sangat menyukai Naruto, dan dia merasa dekat dengannya seperti seorang saudara, tapi terkadang dia juga merasa sangat jauh dari pemuda itu, seperti saat ini, walaupun mereka bersama, rasanya pikiran Naruto meninggalkannya entah dimana. Dan Gaara sama sekali tidak menyukai hal itu, Naruto adalah satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki, tidak bolehkah dia egois sekali ini saja? Tidak bolehkah dia ingin memiliki sesuatu tanpa takut sesuatu hal itu akan hilang dari sisinya?

Gaara menggelengkan kepala, mengusir semua perdebatan yang ada dibenaknya. Tidak boleh, dia tidak boleh berharap terlalu banyak, semua hal didunia ini akan menghilang, berharap terlalu tinggi hanya akan menjatuhkannya ke jurang yang lebih dalam lagi.

"Gaara?"

Gaara tersentak oleh suara Naruto, dia tersadar mata biru itu sedang memandang intens kearahnya. Apa yang tadi dilakukannya? Apakah dia tadi sedang mengasihani diri sendiri? Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Ada apa Naru..-" perkataannya terpotong saat Naruto membungkam mulutnya dan mendorongnya tepat di balik puing-puing bebatuan di atap. Gaara sedikit meronta tapi Naruto menepuk bahunya pelan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, saat Gaara memandangnya, tangan Naruto membentuk sebuah isyarat menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"...mana ...bocah ...itu?"

"...rantainya...terlepas.."

Naruto mencoba mendengar lebih jelas lagi, suara di balik pintu itu adalah suara dua orang laki-laki, yang tidak seharusnya ada di sana. Tempat ini adalah bangunan terlantar yang dia temukan secara kebetulan waktu dia berhasil menyelinap kabur dari para pengawas di siang hari. Dan selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan di tempat ini. Lagipula apa yang dilakukan orang-orang itu di reruntuhan terlantar begini?

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan keras, dengan segera Naruto menundukkan kepala, tangan kanannya mendorong kepala Gaara ke bawah, kali ini pemuda berambut merah itu menurut sehingga dia tidak perlu bersusah payah memaksanya bersembunyi.

"Apa dia ada di sana?" terdengar sebuah suara rendah dengan sedikit desisan.

Naruto bisa melihat seorang pemuda seusianya berada di ambang pintu, sedang memandang ke segala penjuru arah. Dengan cepat dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Tidak ada siapapun di sini Orochimaru-sama, mungkin dia masih ada di ruang bawah tanah?"

Orochimaru?

Naruto ingat dengan nama itu. Orochimaru adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang pertama kali mengenalkannya pada tempat ini. Pria sangat mirip dengan ular, baik penampilan ataupun sifatnya, selain itu dia adalah peneliti utama di tempat ini. Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara disampingnya, bocah itu kini tengah memandang Orochimaru penuh kebencian, bagaimanapun pria itu yang bertanggung jawab akan hilangnya Temari.

"Sudahlah Kabuto, ayo kita kembali ke ruang penelitian, Sasuke-kun tidak suka disuruh menunggu."

Dari sudut matanya, Naruto melihat Orochimaru berbalik arah dan turun ke bawah diikuti oleh Kabuto. Pemuda itu mendesis lega, tapi rasa penasaran begitu membuncah dibenaknya. Apa yang dimaksud Orochimaru dengan ruang bawah tanah ataupun ruang penelitian?

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan gerakan di sisi kanannya, Gaara melepaskan tangannya dan segera berjalan menuju tangga di balik pintu.

Naruto segera meraih pergelangan tangannya, "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja membuntuti mereka, jangan cegah aku!" pandangan mata Gaara seakan memberitahukan semuanya pada Naruto, sekeras apapun Naruto mencegah, Gaara tidak akan pernah mengubah keputusan yang sudah diambilnya. Terlebih lagi, kelihatannya semua persoalan ini terhubung dengan Temari, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya di tempat ini.

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, "Aku ikut kalau begitu". Dan Gaara hanya membiarkan Naruto mengikuti dibelakangnya. Tangan mereka masih terhubung sehingga Gaara bisa merasakan kehangatan Naruto. Kelihatannya kehangatan itu bisa menular sehingga Gaara bisa merasakannya, di tengah ketegangan ini, perasaan kehangatan begitu menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya sehingga memberikan dia sedikit ketenangan.

Perlahan dilepaskannya tangan Naruto, dengan suara rendah dia membisikkan sesuatu yang begitu tipis sehingga hampir tidak terdengar.

"Terima kasih"

Sayangnya Gaara tidak menoleh ke belakang karena di belakangnya Naruto tersenyum begitu lebar dan tulus, disini tidak ada orang lain yang menerima senyuman itu kecuali dirinya.

.

.

.

Gaara dan Naruto memperlambat langkah mereka saat melihat Orochimaru dan Kabuto membuka sebuah pintu yang tersembunyi di bawah sebuah lemari besar yang sudah lapuk. Mereka melihat dari balik tembok saat Orochimaru dan Kabuto menghilang ke bawah.

"Heh, bahkan di tempat penuh rahasia ini, ruang bawah tanah masih termasuk mencurigakan menurut standarku, bagaimana denganmu Gaara?"

Gaara tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandang pintu yang kembali ditutup dari dalam. Dia memandang Naruto dan sebuah persetujuan muncul diantara mereka. Tanpa suara, mereka mendekati pintu itu, mencoba mendengar suara apapun dari bali pintu. Saat yakin tidak ada orang lain disekitar mereka, Gaara membuka pintu dengan perlahan, pemandangan dibaliknya membuat mereka tanpa sadar menahan nafas. Sebuah tangga, langsung menuju ke pusat bumi yang begitu gelap.

Tanpa ragu, mereka mulai menyusuri tangga menurun itu hanya dengan berpegangan pada tembok di sisi kiri dan kanan tangga. Mereka terus berjalan di ruangan yang gelap dan makin lembab, berusaha menghilangkan suara langkah mereka.

Kelihatannya usaha mereka berjalan cukup baik,

Sampai mereka menjumpai dinding yang menjulang tinggi menutupi lorong,

Dan sebuah suara muncul di belakang mereka,

"Siapa kalian?"

Refleks, Gaara dan Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka. Dinding batu menjulang tinggi di depan dan suara langkah dari arah belakang makin mendekat ke arah mereka.

Mereka terjebak...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hallo minna-san, ini adalah fic pertama saya setelah hampir setahun hiatus, jadi maaf kalau agak abal. Saya mencoba untuk menulis di genre yang agak berbeda dengan karakter yang agak 'dark', beberapa tokoh utama yang belum muncul di chapter ini akan muncul di chapter berikutnya.**

**Buat para penggemar Karin, saya tidak ada maksud untuk bashing character, saya punya peran sendiri untuk dia di chapter mendatang, jadi harap makhlum. Untuk pair, ini akan jadi fic SasuNaru meskipun akan banyak pair lainnya.**

**Jadi, tolong kritik dan sarannya para readers...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Traped Butterfly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Supernatural, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya Kishimoto-sensei, saya cuma pinjam karakternya.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Shounen ai, dll.**

**Pairing(s): SasuXNaru, KyuuXNaru, NaruXGaara, KyuuX?, dll **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Red Eyes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa kalian?"

Refleks, Gaara dan Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka. Dinding batu menjulang tinggi di depan dan suara langkah makin mendekat ke arah mereka.

Mereka terjebak...

Naruto menahan nafasnya, keadaan sama sekali tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk kabur. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Gaara, dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Gaara melakukan hal yang sama.

"Siapa di sana?"

Suara itu adalah suara seorang remaja laki-laki, mungkin seumuran dengan Naruto atau lebih tua. Tapi berbeda dengan suara Gaara yang lembut dan tenang, suara itu terdengar begitu sombong, angkuh, dan penuh percaya diri. Tidak seperti suara semua budak yang menunjukkan kepasrahan akan hidup atau suara para pengawas yang selalu tegas dan kejam tetapi penuh ketakutan, suara yang membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu ingin menggali sesuatu yang telah terkubur dalam-dalam di otaknya.

Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat satu meter di depan mereka berdua, Naruto memicingkan mata, berusaha melihat sosok tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya, tetapi usahanya sia-sia karena kegelapan sepenuhnya menutupi bentuk fisik orang itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Naruto merasakan orang itu mendekat dan mendaratkan tangan di wajahnya, di sebelahnya Gaara berusaha menariknya ke samping tapi usahanya gagal. Tubuh Naruto bagaikan membeku di tempat.

Sosok itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya, meraba setiap bagian wajah Naruto bagaikan pelukis yang tidak ingin melewati setitikpun bentuk dari obyek lukisannya.

"Menarik..., tapi aku tidak bisa melihat.."

Selama beberapa detik yang terasa bagai beberapa jam bagi Naruto, akhirnya sosok itu melepaskan tangannya. Bagaikan tersadar, Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, dia mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali kendali dirinya, tetapi belum sempat menenangkan diri, sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba muncul menyinari seluruh lorong tempat mereka berada.

Naruto mendengar Gaara terkesiap kaget, kalau saja dia tidak terlalu sibuk menutupi mata dengan kedua tangannya karena datangnya cahaya yang tiba-tiba itu, mungkin dia akan terbelalak melihat apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi di depan mereka.

Seorang pemuda, mungkin berusia dua puluh tahun atau kurang, sedang memandang mereka dengan mata merahnya yang tajam menyala. Di telapak tangan kirinya yang terbuka, Naruto bisa melihat bola api muncul begitu saja. Pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum licik, "Begini lebih baik."

Siapapun pemuda itu, dia adalah pemilik kekuatan. Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan apabila harus melawannya. Di belakang, Gaara menarik Naruto ke belakang sehingga mereka merapat ke dinding. Kelihatannya gerakan itu menarik perhatian sang pemuda asing.

"Hei, jangan bergerak dari sana, kalau tidak-"

Perkataan pemuda bermata merah itu tidak lagi terdengar oleh Naruto karena sekarang dia tidak lagi menginjak lantai yang padat. Tembok tempatnya dan Gaara bersandar tadi tiba-tiba terbalik sehingga membuat mereka terjatuh sekitar dua meter dari pijakan mereka dan membuat pemandangan di depan mereka menggelap.

.

.

.

Gaara membuka matanya perlahan kemudian mengedipkannya dengan cepat, cahaya di tempat itu terlalu menyilaukan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, otaknya mulai menangkap apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Cahaya? Bukankah tadi dia dan Naruto terjatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang di balik dinding? Kenapa bisa ada cahaya di sini?

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Gaara berhasil bangkit. Dia mulai memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya, ruangan tempatnya berada begitu terang sehingga dia agak kesulitan. Setelah beberapa waktu saat matanya mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh sudut ruangan mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Dia segera berlari ke sudut ruangan saat melihat Naruto terbaring tidak sadar di sana. Dengan panik diguncangkannya tubuh pemuda berambut kuning itu. "Naruto, kumohon bangunlah!"

"Ugh..."

Gaara menghirup nafas lega saat melihat Naruto mulai sadar, Naruto mulai bangkit sambil meremas sisi kepalanya, mata birunya kini terbuka kebingungan.

"Gaara..., dimana kita?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi ruangan.

"Tidak tahu, ruangan ini tidak seperti bagian dari reruntuhan bangunan yang ditelantarkan," Gaara menimpali.

Naruto mendongak ke atas, melihat pintu rahasia atau pintu jebakan atau apalah yang telah melemparkan mereka ke bawah. Tapi tidak ada apapun di atas sana, hanya ada tembok putih. Putih, putih, dan putih. Hanya warna itu yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Tidak ada apapun di ruangan itu kecuali bola-bola cahaya sewarna matahari.

Mereka berdua mulai mengelilingi ruangan, Gaara mencoba meraba dinding-dinding ruangan dengan telapak tangannya, melihat cara mereka sampai di ruangan ini, kelihatannya bukan mustahil ada jalan-jalan rahasia lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian kecurigaan Gaara terbukti, ketika tangannya menyentuh salah satu sisi dinding, tembok itu seperti didorong maju dan bergeser ke samping, menampilkan sebuah lorong bercabang dibaliknya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-sama, maaf kami tidak menemukannya dimanapun!" orang berambut putih itu menundukkan kepalanya di depan seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Kalian memang tidak berguna, Orochimaru, Kabuto."

Orochimaru mengembangkan senyum liciknya, "sudahlah Sasuke-kun, orang itu memang selalu muncul dan menghilang seenaknya, mungkin kita malah diuntungkan kalau dia tiba-tiba menghilang, ha-"

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru terpental dari tempatnya berada, tubuhnya terpelanting ke atas kemudian menghantam tembok dengan keras.

"Hentikan tingkahmu yang kurang ajar itu Orochimaru, bukankah kalau kau bisa menyingkirkan dia berarti kau sudah bisa menempati posisinya sekarang?"

Pria ular itu agak berjengit kesakitan, tapi dia tidak membalas apapun kata-kata Sasuke saat melihat mata Sasuke kini berwarna merah. Dia hanya kembali berdiri dibantu oleh asistennya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Orochimaru, kini matanya kembali ke warna aslinya yang bagaikan permata sehitam malam. "Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di sini kalau kalian tidak menemukannya?"

Tubuh Orochimaru kini agak menegang, walau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk pertanyaan itu, kenyataannya Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa diprediksi.

"Ada sedikit masalah di dasar menara," Orochimaru memulai dengan hati-hati. Masalah ini berkaitan erat dengan para petinggi Konoha, dengan kata lain seluruh Jepang saat ini berpusat pada mereka.

Sejak peristiwa 'pengembangan kemampuan otak' seratus tahun yang lalu, terjadi kekacauan besar di seluruh dunia. Orang-orang dengan kemampuan baru semakin banyak bermunculan. Akhirnya orang-orang yang dengan kekuatan itu sering menindas mereka yang lebih lemah, angka kejahatan meningkat drastis. Selain itu diantara populasi baru dunia ini, ditemukan bahwa ada banyak orang yang kehilangan kendali atas kekuatan baru mereka. Kemampuan baru yang tidak diiringi dengan perkembangan fisik menyebabkan tubuh mereka kehilangan kendali.

Pada level itu, pemerintah dunia mulai bertindak untuk bisa mengendalikan orang-orang berkemampuan lebih, setiap negara memulai penelitian terkait dengan sistem keamanan dan pengendalian terhadap kekuatan supernatural. Jepang sendiri mendirikan sebuah pusat penelitian yang seluruhnya diletakkan di Konoha.

"Hyuuga bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka semakin dekat." Orochimaru terlihat kesulitan memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan berita ini. Seiring dengan setiap kata yang diucapkannya, dia merasakan kemarahan menguar dari Sasuke, merambat ke seluruh ruangan dan merembes hingga memasuki sel-sel tubuhnya.

"Ja-jangan khawatir Sasuke-sama," Kabuto membungkuk serendah mungkin dihadapan Sasuke yang duduk di kursi mewah di salah satu ruangan. "Mereka tidak akan pernah sampai di tempat ini, kita punya sistem pertahanan paling canggih di seluruh penjuru Jepang, dan para budak bisa menjadi rencana cadangan kita."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming, kemarahan telah membuncah di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Bagaimana mungkin _dia_ bisa mendekati tempatnya berada tanpa terdeteksi?

"Kalian berdua, tinggalkan aku sekarang juga."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Orochimaru dan Kabuto segera berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Tapi ketika mencapai pintu, seseorang membukanya dengan keras sehingga dia membentur daun pintu tepat di kepalanya.

"Ups, maafkan aku Orochimaru, sedang terburu-buru karena panggilan komandan nih."

Orochimaru hanya mendesis pelan pada pemuda berambut putih yang lebih pendek darinya itu, "hati-hati kalau berjalan, Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu hanya memasang wajah tanpa bersalahnya sebaik mungkin, "aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak sengaja, kelihatannya kau harus mengendalikan emosimu yang selalu meledak-ledak itu, Orochimaru."

Pria berambut hitam itu hanya bisa memandang Suigetsu dengan tatapan sinis, apalagi ketika melihat orang-orang yang berada di belakang pemuda itu.

"Akhirnya kalian tiba juga tim Taka, kemarilah!"

Suigetsu melangkah ke dalam ruangan setelah memberikan tatapan paling kurang ajar pada Orochimaru, seorang gadis berambut merah dan pemuda lain yang bertubuh raksasa mengikuti dibelakangnya. Si gadis berambut merah, Karin, hanya mengernyitkan hidung saat melewati Orochimaru dan Kabuto, sementara Juugo, si pemuda raksasa terus berjalan tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arah mereka.

Orochimaru dan Kabuto melangkah keluar ruangan diiringi bunyi pintu yang berdebum kencang.

.

.

.

Naruto lebih menekankan telinganya ke dinding, mencoba mendengarkan suara-suara di balik pintu itu lagi. Kali ini sama sekali tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Dia menoleh ke arah Gaara yang mencoba menguping disebelahnya. Gaara hanya mengendikkan bahunya, kelihatannya mereka tidak akan mendengarkan apapun lagi hari ini.

Tepat ketika akan berbalik, seseorang menepuk bahu Naruto dengan keras.

"Kalian tidak seharusnya berada di sini!"

Naruto terlonjak kaget sementara Gaara memasang pandangan penuh waspada.

Dihadapan mereka telah berdiri pemuda bermata merah yang tadi menghadang jalan mereka sebelum mereka terjatuh di tempat ini.

Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi kedua orang dihadapannya, pemuda itu melanjutkan, "Kalau kalian masih berada di sini, entah Sasuke atau wanita berambut merah itu pasti akan menyadari keberadaan kalian."

Gaara terhenyak dari tempatnya, "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari tempat ini Naruto, kalau kita ditemukan di tempat yang tidak seharusnya kita datangi, tidak ada kesempatan kita bisa keluar hidup-hidup."

"Aku mengerti," Naruto menimpali, "tapi kita tidak akan pergi kemanapun dengan orang aneh ini!" dia menatap pemuda asing itu dengan tajam."

Seketika itu juga, ketika mata biru bertemu dengan mata merah, seluruh tubuh Naruto terasa dialiri oleh arus listrik. Sesaat, lututnya bagai tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya lagi, tetapi dengan susah payah dia berhasil mengendalikan diri. _Sensasi ini lagi_.

Mata merah itu masih menatapnya tajam, "Kalau aku ingin melukai kalian, sudah kulakukan dari tadi." Dia berjalan menuju salah satu lorong , mengisyaratkan pada Naruto dan Gaara untuk mengikutinya.

"Tidak melukai orang asing yang jelas-jelas menyusup di tempat ini berarti kau mempunyai maksud tersembunyi," Naruto membalas tatapan pemuda itu sambil cepat-cepat melangkah mengikutinya.

Sang pemuda, yang mempunyai rambut pirang kemerahan yang menjuntai hingga sepanjang lehernya itu berhenti, kemudian memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Apa ada orang lain yang pernah mengatakan kalau kau itu sangat suram?"

"Sejauh yang kuingat, hanya kau yang pernah mengatakan kalimat itu."

"Kalau begitu, aku adalah orang paling ceria yang pernah kau temui," Kyuubi mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian dia melirik ke arah Gaara, "yah, kalau melihat temanmu ini, kelihatannya dugaanku benar."

Gaara menatap pemuda itu, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi walau kewaspadaan di wajahnya sama sekali tidak menurun. "Siapa kau?" hanya itu kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Oh, kau ini pemarah ya, _redhead_," Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Gaara. "Kyuubi, aku biasa dipanggil Kyuubi."

"Jadi _Kyuubi_," Gaara menekankan kata terakhirnya, "kemana kau akan membawa kami?"

"Keluar dari tempat ini, tentu saja," Kyuubi mengatakannya seakan segalanya sudah jelas. Benar-benar orang yang seenaknya. Tapi tingkah Kyuubi ini sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada seseorang, Gaara tidak ingat siapa. Walaupun semua gerak gerik orang didepannya ini sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya, berbeda dengan Naruto, entah kenapa dia bisa mengikuti Kyuubi tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Kyuubi terus membawa mereka melintasi lorong yang berbelok-belok, ketika lima menit kemudian mereka melewati sebuah lorong panjang yang gelap, dengan Kyuubi memimpin di depan dan bola api berwarna putih melayang-layang didepannya, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah jalan buntu.

Gaara hanya memandang dalam diam saat Kyuubi berhenti di suatu titik. Ketika memperhatikan dengan lebih seksama, dia bisa melihat ukiran-ukiran huruf yang tertulis sepanjang lantai. Huruf itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran di lantai dengan Kyuubi yang berdiri tepat di tengahnya.

Detik berikutnya, Kyuubi mengeluarkan api dari ujung telunjuknya, kali ini api itu berwarna kemerahan, dengan sekali tembakan di salah satu sisi lingkaran, api itu merambat hingga menutupi seluruh lingkaran. Saat api mulai membesar sehingga seluruh ruangan dipenuhi cahaya merah, lantai disekitar mereka mulai terangkat. Dengan kecepatan menakjubkan, mereka berhasil naik beberapa meter dan tiba di tempat terbuka.

"Dimana kita?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Tepian sungai Konoha, jalanlah beberapa kilometer maka kalian akan sampai ke kelompok kalian".

Tepian sungai Konoha? Bagaimana mungkin tempat aneh di reruntuhan itu menyambung hingga hampir ke perbatasan Konoha?

Naruto dan Gaara ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi ketika menoleh ke belakang, Kyuubi sudah menghilang. Jejak jalan rahasia yang dipakai mereka juga mengilang, digantikan oleh rerumputan tandus yang banyak dijumpai di daerah sana.

Tidak ada apapun lagi kecuali mereka berdua yang berdiri di tengah keheningan sore.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang minim penerangan, Uchiha Sasuke berjalan bolak-balik tanpa henti. Kegiatan ini sudah dilakukannya selama satu jam. Dia akhirnya berhenti ketika mendengar derik pintu yang terbuka.

"Kau terlambat , _Ruby_."

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut kesal, setelah apa yang dilaluinya hari itu, hanya kalimat pedas yang dia terima dari sang komandan.

"Sekali lagi kuingatkan, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, _Sasuke_-_chan_." Kyuubi menekankan kata terakhir dan tersenyum licik melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Sasuke yang biasanya datar.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, bagaimanapun hanya orang dihadapannya itu yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikontrolnya. Dari semua bawahan dan budak yang tidak berguna di tempat ini, hanya Kyuubi yang dianggap setara dengannya. Dengan alasan itu pula Kyuubi bisa diangkat sebagai tangan kanannya, mengabaikan asal usul ataupun masa lalu orang itu.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, kalau aku memang tidak ingin ditemukan, aku tidak akan pernah bisa ditemukan walaupun kau memerintah pria ular dan anjingnya itu, lagipula aku ingin membicarakan hal yang lain kepadamu."

Mendengar nada serius dari Kyuubi, Sasuke kembali memerhatikan pemuda itu.

"Aku menemukannya, kunci jawaban dari semua harapan kita."

Sasuke terdiam ditempatnya, masih memandang lurus ke arah Kyuubi, "Di mana?"

"Hawa keberadaannya masih samar, tapi dia ada di sini, diantara para budak."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu, Sasuke benar-benar bisa tersenyum. Senyum kejam yang menyebabkan sedikit cahaya di ruangan itu menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Pertama-tama, saya bales dulu review untuk reader yang ga login atau ga punya akun:**

**dark angel: Terimakasih reviewnya, ini sudah ada lanjutannya^_^**

**MoodMaker: Makasih banyak reviewnya, ini sudah ada lanjutannya, baca pliizzz?**

**mikacha: Thanx buat reviewnya, ini lanjutannya, baca lagi ya^^**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua yang baca dan review (peluk reader dan reviewer satu persatu).**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2, setelah seminggu lebih, akhirnya bisa dapat waktu luang buat updet fic. Di chapter ini masih banyak tokoh yang belum muncul. Mungkin para tokoh itu akan dimunculkan satu-satu di chapter mendatang.**

**Akhir kata, mohon kritik dan sarannya minna-san...**


End file.
